<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ca(m)po Fet 2020 by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24510112">Ca(m)po Fet 2020</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Actually almost no BDSM, Also I made an Alabama joke, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asexual Character, Asexuality Spectrum, Attempt at Humor, Autofellatio, Bad Nicknames, Banter, Belly Kink, Bestiality, Bisexual Character(s), Bukkake, Butt Plugs, Cabins, Cock Slut, Cock Warming, Cocksleeves, Come Eating, Consensual Underage Sex, Cool sunglasses, Cottagecore(????), Cuntboys, Dadcore, Dialogue Heavy, Dirty Talk, Don't Like Don't Read, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/M, Feedee Character, Fetish, Friends With Benefits, Gay Character(s), Gay Sex, Glory Hole, Grinding, Guys with nice hair, Hair-pulling, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I can't believe I forgot that one, I love writing dialogue, Idiots in Love, Incest, Internalized Acephobia, Internalized Homophobia, Kink Negotiation, Knotting, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Light BDSM, Lingerie Kink, Lipstick &amp; Lip Gloss, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Master/Pet, Mentions of past epic orgy, Multi, Nicknames, One of the characters is a vampire so watch out for that, One of the characters may or not be a pedophile?, Orgy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Outdoor Sex, Pansexual Character(s), Panty Kink, Past Underage Sex, Pet Names, Please Don't Kill Me, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Pubic Hair, Public Sex, References to Knotting, References to Transphobia, References to pussy pounding, Riding, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Humor, Short Guys Are Hot, Shower Glory Hole, Shower Sex, Size Difference, Some Cross Dressing, Summer Camp, Swearing For Comedic Effect, Tags Are Fun, Tall Guys Are Hot, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Twincest, Twink used as both an affectionate term and a slur, Twinks, Underwear Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virginity or Celibacy Kink, Weight Gain, accidental dirty talk, anonymous, boy pussy, bunk beds, excessive cum, fat kink, feedee, fraternal twins, heteroflexible, lipstick kink, resolved transphobia, stupid nicknames, thank god, undisclosed location</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:02:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,569</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24510112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“As I was saying, Campo Fet was started up like 20 years ago as a part summer camp, part sex-ed, part fetish work shop two week long escape into nature. The three branches, Ca(m)po Fet, Campo (F)et, and C(a)mpo Fet were all formed at the same time for different genders and arrangements. As you may have guessed by the nearly predominant selection of strapping young men arranged around you, this is Ca(m)po Fet. Basically means lots of gay sex. Any questi-”</p><p>Or, welcome to my anonymous self-indulgent kink au where the summer of 2020 is a-ok and people think it's a good idea to send teens to summer sex camps.</p><p>Also, please please read the tags as I spent alot of time writing them. Also there's no non-con in here because I don't like it, but there's plenty of other debauchery shit.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Character(s) &amp; Original Character(s), Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character(s), Original Male Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Original Male Character(s)/Original Non-Human Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1. There's a cliffhanger.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>“Moving the fuck on. My favorite color is blue.”</p><p>“Basic.” A kid said. </p><p>“Well, I’m gonna fuck you into the ground and make you say ‘blue’ if you want to cum, how’s that sound.”</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Campo Fet-”<br/>
“What’s that for? French?”<br/>
“It’s not ‘for french,’ you little twink.”<br/>
“Ok.”</p><p>“Yeah,” He stopped and cleared his throat, pushing his dark sunglasses out of his face into his mane of auburn hair. He was medium-short in stature and medium short in temper. He meant twink affectionately though. His (the twink’s) name was Killian. His (the auburn haired guy, though Killian also had classically red hair) name was Avi.</p><p>“Aren’t you Canadian, Killian? Should you know French-Canadian?” Asked another kid.</p><p>“Hell nah.”</p><p>Hell no to being Canadian, or knowing French-Canadian? Was it ever cleared up? No.</p><p>“Ok, ok, guys?” Avi called out in his I-am-a-senior-counselour voice. </p><p>“As I was saying, Campo Fet was started up like 20 years ago as a part summer camp, part sex-ed, part fetish work shop two week long escape into nature. The three branches, Ca(m)po Fet, Campo (F)et, and C(a)mpo Fet were all formed at the same time for different genders and arrangements. As you may have guessed by the nearly predominant selection of strapping young men arranged around you, this is Ca(m)po Fet. Basically means lots of gay sex. Any questi-”</p><p>“Hold on Ponytail I didn’t sign up for fucking gay sex.”</p><p>“Yeah. Well.” Avi flipped his ponytail in his fingers in what he thought was a pretty gay way. </p><p>Every year, there’d be kids showing up who obviously hadn’t put more thought into Campo Fet then a way to have unlimited sex for two weeks over summer break. That, and they didn’t read the bold print.</p><p>“I thought since it was all ‘male focused’ it meant there’d be chicks for us to fuck.”</p><p>“Well we have Ris.”</p><p>“Hi,” Said Ris. She stood next to Avi and the other counselor, Owen, and looked like a blonde angel.</p><p>“Why’s she the only girl here? Are we all supposed to...Just her…?”</p><p>“That’s awful. My hole would be sore all the way ‘till next summer. Anyway, you assume I don’t top as well,” She said. She could’ve winked except she didn’t like this kid much.</p><p>“She’s transgender. Ris is trans.” Killian cleared up. </p><p>“She’ll dick you down, in other words.” Someone else said.</p><p>Ris nodded, and straightened her blouse over her ample tits. Then she smirked and crossed her arms under them, only pushing them out rounder than ever. </p><p>“I’m 19, been going to Ca(m)po Fet since I was 13. Then I transitioned at 18… I could go counsel at some other branch but I love fucking boys too much to quit.”</p><p>“And you love me. Couldn’t bear to part.” Said Owen.</p><p>“And me,” Said Killian.</p><p>A warm breeze flowed through the clearing. It smelled really very green.</p><p>“Yes.” Smiled Ris. Her arms uncrossed and settled around Owen’s shoulders.</p><p>“...This isn’t Scout Camp…” said a scared looking kid. He had some promotional t shirt on, those bright green ones that you collect almost on accident.</p><p>“Hell nah.” Said Killian.</p><p>“Sorry, what’s your name? Let’s see if you’re on my list,” Said Owen. With longish mousey hair, glasses, and some stubble, Owen looked pretty nice. He was. He was like camp dad but 22. </p><p>“Wall. Um, Wallace. Vega.” He said. He had some really pretty odd hair. Pitch black, slightly curly and coarse, combed over to his ear but still sticking up at the edges. It looked like his mom fixed it like that but it had come undone.</p><p>“You’re here. Says you’ve signed up. You’re 13, right?” Owen asked.</p><p>“Yeah, well, um, I-”</p><p>“You’re good, twink.” Avi said. He was impatient with people changing the subject every time he tried to make his senior counselor's speech.</p><p>Wallace looked sad.</p><p>“Sorry Wallace.” Said Owen, fixing a glare at Avi. Avi aggressively nodded back at him, which made his sunglasses fall back down. He embraced the look.</p><p>“It’s Wall, though,” Wall said.</p><p>“What kind of name is Wall.” Said Killian.</p><p>“A nickname, dumbass.” Said Jax, short for Jaxson. He was sitting under the pavilion 10 feet away, out of the sun. He had black hair covering one eye, anime style, and round orange sunglasses. He was pale, like a vampire, which he would love to lead you to believe. </p><p>“We should call you Kill,” Ris said sweetly to Killian.</p><p>Everybody copiously agreed, for maybe half a minute, while Killian shouted at people and Avi glared daggers at people from behind his sunglasses.</p><p>“Ok.” Said Kill. He’d decided he liked it.</p><p>“Fucking good. Glad you’re happy, you fucking twink. Ahem. Excuse me.” The look the 18 year old Kill was giving him was turning him painfully horny. His body wanted to fuck, god damnit. </p><p>He wanted to take the little (not really, Killian was the tallest one there) twink right there on the grass once everyone had left. His first time of the year with Killian was always there on the grass, at night. It was sexy and a tradition they’ve had. It’d happened before, many times before, every year since Kill was 12 and had snuck in because even then he was fucking tall. </p><p>He’d waited ‘till he turned 18 to really lay on the sass though. He had had 6 summers to find out what made Avi hot and horny, and something told him Kill wasn’t gonna play around.</p><p>Avi cleared his throat. “We’re gonna do introductions now, name games, get to know ya business. Everyone sit down in a circle, I hope no one’s allergic to grass.”</p><p>“My mom is.” Said someone.</p><p>“Sometimes it’s hereditary,” Ris pointed out.</p><p>“Y’all heard the joke about running in the-”</p><p>“Jeans.”</p><p>“Genes.”</p><p>Avi needed to fuck a twink so he started the introductions. </p><p>“Hi, well, my name is Avi. For your introductions, anyway, say your name, pronouns, age, where you’re from, reason for attending Ca(m)po Fet, and, uh, your favorite color. So as I said, I’m Avi. My pronouns are he/him. I’m 26, from Vermont. And-”</p><p>“He likes fucking teenage boys.” Kill interrupted. </p><p>“Hell yeah I do. Wait.”</p><p>“You do.” Ris encouraged.</p><p>“You do too, Ris.” Said Owen.</p><p>“I’m not 26 though.”</p><p>“Moving the fuck on. My favorite color is blue.”</p><p>“Basic.” A kid said. </p><p>“Well, I’m gonna fuck you into the ground and make you say ‘blue’ if you want to cum, how’s that sound.”</p><p>The kid flushed over.</p><p>The guy sitting next to Avi made eye contact with him as a way to ask if it was his turn. Avi found himself appreciating the gesture, though he couldn’t say how. </p><p>“Hi everybody. I’m Justin. He/him. I’m 16, though this is my first year at something like this, but I’m excited.” His voice was quick and a little coarse. Maybe he was shy, since the tips of his ears were turning red. He had a cropped cut of blonde hair, and was wearing a plain white tee under overalls. </p><p>“Hmm. I’m from New York. State, not City.” He said as if he was used to clarifying. He cleared his throat, then rubbed his neck and looked up a little. The sky was classically beautiful: Perfect blue with puffy streaks of clouds, the kinds way up high. It would begin to be dusk soon, though. </p><p>“I signed up for this because I want to learn how to be good at sex. I want to pleasure a partner with everything I can.”</p><p>“How big’s your dick?” Asked someone.</p><p>“Uh, 10 inches.”</p><p>“Holy fuck.”</p><p>Justin had shrugged his shoulders but looked pleased.</p><p>“Favorite color?” Owen prompted.</p><p>“Ah. Purple.”</p><p>The next kid perked up from when he’d been slouching down into his black hoodie. He had messy, slept-in black hair that couldn’t not be attractive, and dark, hooded eyes to go with it. As he straightened up a pink choker with a heart ring adorning the front came into view. It was a cute, girly touch that clashed sharply with his sporty, messy vibe, making the kid 10x sexier.</p><p>“I’m Nicholas. Don’t call me Nico though, I don’t really like nicknames unless it’s something like slut. He/him/his. And I’m 14, from Rehoboth Beach, Delaware.”</p><p>“I love Rehoboth Beach. My family goes there every year.” Said a kid.</p><p>“Cool.” Said Nicholas. </p><p>“I signed up for this camp so I could get nicely fucked. Usually I spend my summers getting fucked by guys coming in for summer break, but some of them don’t really get how I’m a guy. I know Campo Fet is really inclusive of trans and LGBT people so I thought, ‘why not get pussy pounded at a place where people respect my identity.’ So.”</p><p>“Oh so there is someone for me to be straight here with.” Said the same kid who thought he’d have to fuck Ris only.</p><p>“Hell nah.” Said Kill.</p><p>“Oh my fucking god,” said Nicholas.</p><p>Avi looked slyly at the kid. “Ok guy. Every year there’s that one kid who signs up for the wrong camp session and then can’t back out. In all my years at working at Ca(m)po Fet, all of ‘em were sucking dick by the end of the two weeks. Most of ‘em were heteroflexible afterwards, but some turned out bisexual. None turned out totally straight.”</p><p>As the guy’s face fell, Avi added in, “Food for thought.”</p><p>Killian laughed. He was next after Nicholas. </p><p>“I’m Killian. Kill, if you want to call me! That’s a cool nickname. Or you could call me slut. Slut is good too.”</p><p>Nicholas elbowed him. “Stealing my line, Kill?”</p><p> “Yeah. Sucks to be you, slut. I’m 18 though, so higher up on the slut experience pole.”</p><p>Nicholas scoffed. “C’mon. I guarantee I get more dick in one summer at Rehoboth Beach then you’ve gotten your whole life, bro.”</p><p>Kill whipped around to look at Avi. “Avi. Bro. Keep track of this, will you? Me and Nicholas are gonna have a slut-off. Whoever has fucked the most at the end of this 2 weeks wins.”</p><p>Killian held his hand out for Nicholas to shake. Nicholas did so proudly. Just your two, everyday honorable sluts. </p><p>“My favorite color’s green.” Kill added.</p><p>“Dude, same!”</p><p>Avi stared with glazed over eyes at the two young aspirators. Seeing sluts this honest about what they want for the first time in nearly a year had him even more worked up. Who knows what new tricks Killian had picked up for him? And what about Nicholas? The cute, sexy 14 year old probably knew a thing or two about servicing older guys. He found himself daydreaming about boys and the boy pussy that went with one of them.</p><p>He wondered if Nicholas was wet, if he was soaking his underwear.</p><p> He also wondered what type of underwear Nicholas wore. Avi had classic boxer briefs, and he knew Kill went commando. What he would give for Nicholas to have a pair of lacy little panties to rip off when he tore down those athletic shorts he wore...</p><p>After Kill was a nice looking guy who said his name was Eric, he/him, 17, and from Alabama. He had a hand down the pants of the guy sitting on his lap, and judging from the little gasps and moans coming out of his chapstick-pink lips, Eric was doing something right to him. It was then revealed that the guy on his lap was Philip, Eric’s fraternal twin brother.</p><p>“~Sweet home Alabam-” Someone started to sing, and not unpleasantly either.</p><p>Philip interrupted with a high pitched squeal. He had begun grinding down on Eric’s lap, where a sizable bulge lay tented in front of Philip’s slender hips.</p><p>“I hate to interupt, boys, but sex isn’t allowed until tomorrow. We have to establish rules and so on,” Avi spoke even as he fixed his eyes over Philip’s plump, candy pink lips. He licked his own.</p><p>“Aww, alright.” Philip spoke in a slight southern drawl. He got down from Eric’s lap and instead lounged himself over Eric’s side.<br/>
“Is twincest wincest?” Asked Killian in awe from next to Eric.</p><p>“Shure.” Eric replied. His voice was a little deeper then Philip’s, and he had a trace of a lisp. That combined with his southern accent made his voice instantly interesting to listen to. </p><p>He had dark brown, well styled hair, while Philip’s hair was a shade lighter and was curly on top, though still well maintained. Philip also wore that shockingly pink lipstick and had a little dark eyeshadow and long lashes.</p><p>“So, me and Philip are twins. Not identical, as you can tell. Philip’s always been a needy ‘lil brother though, and we’ve been touching each other for as long as I remember. I first fucked him when we were 14, and from then on he’s been practically hanging off my cock. </p><p>We signed up for this camp so I could do my brother a favor and fuck him as much as he deserves, since while people know about it, back in Alabama, it’s still not something we talk about.”</p><p>Philip nodded and yawned. “What he said,” He drawled, then fished into his back pocket for a little tube of lipstick, which he applied generously. </p><p>“His favorite color,” Eric said fondly as explanation. “Mine too.” He added, momentarily entranced at the thick color adorning his brother's lips.</p><p>The next kid was the poor boy scout. </p><p>“My name is Wall. Um, I thought this was cub scout camp. Like, knot tying and stuff.”</p><p>Killian guffawed. “Knots. Wait ‘till this kid gets a load of the knots we have here.”</p><p>There were two dogs that hung out at that particular Ca(m)po Fet, that stayed and were taken care of by the campers and counselors and then went back to their jobs as farm dogs for the nearby farms come fall. Arfy, a friendly grey hound/pit bull, and then Johnny, a hulking german shepherd responsible for turning many a camper knot-obsessed.</p><p>The kid didn’t look like he could take a knot from Johnny, but with the right preparation, and with Arfy to loosen him up first... </p><p>“I’m 12, actually, right now. My birthday is the last day of this camp, actually, I think.” Wall stammered.</p><p>“12. Phew. That’s got to get you hard, dirty old man Avi.” Owen cackled happily. </p><p>Avi swallowed. His erection hadn’t gotten any softer, that was for certain. </p><p>It was no secret Avi preferred... younger men. But was 12 pushing it a little? Definitely. Ah what the hell, he’d be 13 in two weeks anyway. </p><p>“It must have been some kind of loophole, how you got in, since you’re still technically 13 for one day of camp,” Avi said to Wall. The kid just nodded.</p><p>“Anyway, where’re you from, Wall?” Asked Ris.</p><p>“Oh, West Virginia.”</p><p>“~West Virginia, mountain m-” The same kid started singing.</p><p>“Ok that’s got to stop.” Nicholas said, standing up.</p><p>The kid stopped. No one knew who it was because that kid wouldn’t be singing for the next two weeks.</p><p>The guy next to him ceased his glowering to look around the circle at all the gay kids. It was the tricked out straight guy. He had fluffy black hair and dark skin, and was wearing a bright orange tank top and a gold cross necklace that drooped on his chest. </p><p>“I’m Morris.”</p><p>“Like the moose?” Said Justin, as though he had to say it quick before he changed his mind. “Sorry.” He blushed.</p><p>“Yeah like the fucking moose. Why does everyone call me that?”</p><p>At every group Morris had attended, he had always ended up being called Moose. Not like he was particularly big, hairy, or moose like though. It just stuck because, well, Morris the Moose.</p><p>“And who the hell names their kid Morris?” Someone said.</p><p>“The same ones who name their kid Wall.”</p><p>“Short for Wallace though.” Said Wall. “I picked it myself, because it was that or Wally.”</p><p>They all took a second to shudder at the name Wally.</p><p>“I’m 16 and male. I’m from Florida. I thought I joined this camp to fuck chicks, except the chick here has a dick and the one with a pussy dosen’t have tits and is a dude? I don’t get it.”</p><p>Avi started to feel kind of bad for the guy. Maybe it was confusing, but Moose’d have to relax some of his prejudice for 2 weeks or he just wouldn’t have a good time.</p><p>“You got it right, I think. Ris is a trans girl, born as male but really female. She got top surgery for her knock out tits but kept her penis. Nicholas is a trans boy, born as female but really male. He-” Avi stopped.</p><p>“Did you have top surgery, Nicholas?”</p><p>“Nah I’m on hormone blockers. I’m starting T next year.”</p><p>“So yeah. And so he’s a boy with a pussy. Mostly what you can do is just have an open mind Moose. An open mind, and a healthy dose of listening and respect.”</p><p>Moose was looking a little less sullen. “Ok, Ponytail. I get it.”</p><p>Avi nodded curtly. “F-favorite color?”</p><p>“Gray.”</p><p>“Fucking great. Next boy?”</p><p>The next kid was easily the heaviest there. His weight was arranged over his body very nicely, however. He had a chubby, cute face, and light brown skin with scattered freckles and a blush. He was wearing a tight botton up shirt that did nothing to hide and everything to accentuate his small but heavy and round breasts, some of the best Avi had seen on a cis male. Under them was a round, wide belly which rested heavily on top of his kneeling thighs. On either side were his curvy, soft hips. His shorts were well filled out by his flabby, thick thighs, and the round swell of his ass was beautiful from where he sat on his knees.</p><p>“I’m Connor.” he said cheerfully, and flipped some of his baby-blue dyed dreadlocks out of his eyes. “I’m 13, he/him, and I’m from Kentucky. I signed up because I saw online there was a benefit for feedees, of which I am.” He giggled. He squirmed a little on the grass, his hands subtly playing with his belly where it protruded greatly over his lap.</p><p>“It means I take pleasure in gaining weight and being fat. I-I love being fat. I just started gaining and I love it,” He giggled breathlessly, a furious blush overtaking his cheeks. </p><p>“The benefit was that feedees could join and have extra food put aside for them over the period of the camp. This summer I hope to get to my goal weight of 320 pounds. And, my favorite color is baby blue.” Connor settled back and beamed. </p><p>“Oh damn, so that’s what all those weight gain shakes and extra stuff is for?” Owen asked curiously.</p><p>Connor nodded.</p><p>“Buddy, there was so much food. It’s all for you? You’re gonna be stuffed full. All the clothes you packed- I bet you packed clothes in a bigger size. You’re not going to fit into anything. I didn’t know this whole camp could eat all of what’s for you in these two weeks. You’d have to be eating every minute, seriously, if you ever want to finish all of it. I hope it won’t get in the way of fucking.” Owen said.</p><p>“In other words,” Killian chimed in. “You’re gonna be stuffed in more ways than one this summer.”</p><p>Connor nodded, eyes widening in anticipation. A little saliva gathered in his mouth, and something deep in him grew warm.</p><p>Last was Jax, who had come over from under the pavilion as the sun started to set. The air was beginning to fill with the sound of frogs, and a very slight chill was gathering, though the sky was still awash with old sun-color sinking below the treeline.</p><p>“My name is Jax. He/him. I’m 18. And I’m from Canada. Don’t know french-canadian though. I signed up for Ca(m)po Fet because I’m a kinky bitch. I want to see what kind of new stuff is up here, and if it’ll be like last year.”</p><p>“Last Year~” The people who had been there last year (Ris, Avi, Jax, and Kill, minus Owen) sighed in bliss. </p><p>“Last year didn’t go to plan, though,” Owen reasoned. Being asexual, he was rather useful for being a camp counselour at a summer time fuckfest. They needed someone to keep people in line after all. Aka, delivering food and water and clean up equipment to orgy members when they forgot.</p><p>Last Year, they had run out of kink related workshops early, the woods by the camp had been extremely tick infested, and the lake had had a spike of blue green algae. With nothing really to do, the campers had descended onto each other for the last two days and night of camp and had an orgy that would go down in Campo Fet history.</p><p>“Remember Josh?” Kill said excitedly.</p><p>Ris, Avi, and Jax moaned.</p><p>“W-what’s your favorite color Jax.” Said Owen.</p><p>“Black.”</p><p>“K.”</p><p>Owen cleared his throat and balanced his elbows on his clipboard. He tucked a strand of mousy hair behind his ear and adjusted his glasses.</p><p>“My name is Owen. I’m 22, he/him. I live in Rhode Island with Ris, who’s my girlfriend. We’re in an open relationship though so she may come fuck you. I first joined Campo Fet for... No reason? I don’t know. I had some of that internalized ace-phobia and thought if I could go to one of those Campo Fets I’d be ‘fixed’. I mean I still don’t really find people attractive. I’ll still engage in sex sometimes though, and especially love it when Ris fucks me because it makes her so happy.”</p><p>Ris kissed his ear.</p><p>“Ew.” Said Kill.</p><p>“I became a counselor cause Ris did and because this camp is really pretty fun. Fetishes are hella interesting, and I love teaching people about them and helping them expand their horizons.”</p><p>“Nerd.” Avi said playfully. “Take his glasses and beat him up, Ris.”</p><p>“Hardy har. Oh and it’s aquamarine. My favorite color. Ris?”</p><p>Ris smiled and swatted at a mosquito that dared touch her. “I’m Ris, she/her, 19. I live in Rhode Island with Owen, as he said. I’ve been going to this camp for a long time and have great memories of it. I want to help young men like you thrive in the world of sex because you’re all so damn hot that it would be a shame if you didn’t.”</p><p>Fucking Ris. What an angel.</p><p>“My favorite color- Ah. The color of Owen’s lips because they’re my favorite thing to kiss.”</p><p>“Amen sister,” Said Eric, still gazing at Philip’s sticky pink pout.</p><p>“Aww~” Said Owen. </p><p>“They’re camp mom and dad.” Noted Nicholas.</p><p>“Correct.” Said Owen.</p><p>“What does that make me? I’m senior counselor.” Asked Avi.</p><p>“You’re the grandpa.” Connor laughed.</p><p>“I think he’s the pervy uncle,” Justin said after tapping Avi on the shoulder.</p><p>Avi flushed once again, remembering the 16 year old’s 10 inch cock. He wondered if Justin was hard right now. He would surely know- Justin’s giant overalls couldn’t hide a massive cock like that, could they?</p><p>“Well, that’s everyone, right?” Avi said, glancing at Owen, who nodded.</p><p>“We were going to do a name game but it’s getting dark and no one likes those anyway.”</p><p>“I like them,” Wall said.</p><p>“Well you have a fucked up name, so of course you like them.” Avi said. He realized he couldn’t see, with it being almost dark out and him still having shades on, and folded up his sunglasses.</p><p>“No hanky panky in the cabins tonight, ok? Just get some rest so in the morning we can get everything set up. Damn, how did we run out of time so quickly?”</p><p>Many, not all, but many people turned to Kill. “Yeah.” Said Kill. </p><p>“Alright. Everyone go stand next to their stuff, ok?”</p><p>The bags and belongings of the campers and staff lay under the pavilion on the concrete section to the left of the picnic tables, which were to the left of the kitchen. As the group transitioned over to the pavilion Avi thought he saw a bat. He stole a glance at Killian and lit up inside when he caught him looking back.</p><p>After everyone had found their bags, Owen looked down his list to split the boys up into their cabin groups.</p><p>“Aight let’s see, three groups of three- that’d make... Alright now, here are the cabins, listen closely please. In Cabin 1, It’s Wall, Jax, and Nicholas. In Cabin 2, Eric, Philip, and Killian. Cabin 3 is Moose, Justin, and Connor. Cabin 4 is for me, Ris, Avi, and the dogs, Johnny and Arfy.”</p><p>“Y’all were supposed to eat before your parents dropped you off but if you’re hungry the kitchen is right in there and I can make something. Connor, come check with me with where your extra stores are. The bathrooms and showers are in that building over in the field down there. </p><p>If you’re scared of the dark take a buddy but don’t waste hot water fucking in the showers at night. One day on the second night a couple years ago these two boys spent all night fucking in there and the camp didn’t have hot water until the second week.”</p><p>“Hmm. Ok.” Owen looked up into the sky where the last dregs of color were starting to be replaced. It was a truly beautiful night, and out in the country where they were the stars would be mesmerizing. </p><p>Owen began walking over to Cabin 1 and gestured for the boys to follow. The cabins were typical camping cabins, small, cute log buildings with great porches and kind of crappy windows. They all shuffled in to take in the two bunk beds on opposite walls.</p><p> For each bunk there was a fluffy white pillow and thin blue quilt, pulled aside to show the white sheet and with a heavier blanket folded at the bottom of each. One bed was only the top bunk, the bottom bunk being replaced instead by a large chest of drawers and then some empty space. </p><p>By the windows were two comfortable looking wooden chairs, with a rather nice floor lamp that turned on when Owen flipped the light switch. </p><p>“The other switch flips the fan on, though it’s a little cool tonight,” He noted. </p><p>The floorboards were painted in a light, grayish blue that was very pretty. A thick rug ran along the foot of both bunk bed systems. It made them tired to look at.</p><p>It was the cabin of Wall, Jax, and Nicholas, so everyone else was shooed out. </p><p>Returning with their bags, they sorted out the chest of drawers between them so everyone could have space for their stuff. Nicholas had packed the least, and most of it seemed to be hoodies, athletic shorts, and lacy panties, though there was also a large butt plug with a dark green jewel for the base which he tucked under one of the hoodies. Oh, and there were high end goggles with a pair of swim trunks. Apparently, add Nicholas to a body of water and he was as fast as “a fucking shark.”</p><p>Wall packed a decent amount, but had also brought a tent in a bag which took up a lot of room so they ended up putting it out on the porch. Most of his clothes were all those brightly colored promotional t-shirts, as he hadn’t seemed to have found his own sense of fashion yet.</p><p>Jax packed a ton of shit. Lots and lots of black clothes and different colored round sunglasses, a giant silver knife (“for fishing,” he insisted, though Wall was unmoved,) and most surprisingly, well packed art supplies and sketchbooks. He had a tin with lead pencils, tons of white erasers, a case of different sized pens, two different paint sets, with one for watercolors, a big bag of colored pencils, and an electric pencil sharpener. </p><p>“Don’t, under any circumstances, put your dick in that.” Jax said.</p><p>“And don’t touch those,” He added when he saw Nicholas peeking under the lid on a paint set.</p><p>Jax called the solitary top bunk over the drawers, while Nicholas took the other top bunk and Wall the bottom bunk. </p><p>The boys changed into pajamas: A rather smart black button up pajama set for Jax, an even more oversized hoodie (with nothing under it) for Nicholas, and a fresh promotional t-shirt and boxers for Wall. </p><p>Then they talked until Wall noticed the analog clock ticking on the wall between the bunk beds and read it as 12:44 am, or, “the latest he had been up, ever!”</p><p>Jax scoffed. “Do you know what happens at 3 am?” It was a joke. Nothing happened at 3 am except in clickbait videos on youtube.</p><p>“N-no?” Wall said. That summer he’d make sure to always be asleep, or pretending to be asleep, whenever the hour was 3:00 am. By the end of camp he’d forget though.</p><p>“Well, I’m tired,” Jax yawned, and Nicholas agreed. Jax lithely leapt down to crack the window open a bit, and the sound of the frogs and the lake’s waves drifted in soothingly. The analog clock ticked in time on the wall and it reminded all three of something they couldn’t quite remember, some moment from their childhoods where they had been tired and it all sounded so nice, so lovely to listen to, and they had been really very happy.</p><p>Then they all fell asleep, similar situations happening in the other two camper’s cabins and the counselor cabin.</p><p>Except for Killian and Avi, who were fucking on the grass.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2. Is it another cliffhanger ??</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>"Nicholas woke up immediately and jumped down. His gigantic black hoodie fluttered and made him look like a dementor. Wall twitched violently."</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey Killian. Come over here for a second.”</p>
<p>Kill broke away from Eric and Philip, his cabin mates, and jogged back to the clearing in the grass. The two men stood and watched the campers disappear into their cabins, even as the sky grew darker and fireflies started flickering at the edges.</p>
<p>Avi looked at Killian in the darkness. His eyes adjusted well to dark, probably because he was constantly wearing sunglasses anyway. </p>
<p>“You were a bit sassy back there twink. What’s this about ‘for French?’”</p>
<p>Killian looked taken aback by the harsh tone. Avi took a step toward him and tried to look menacing though he was a foot shorter than Kill. Avi took the tie out of his ponytail and shook out his dark auburn hair. It gave him a taller silhouette and made him feel wilder.</p>
<p>“Anyway, don’t forget who’s boss-” Avi grabbed Killian by the front of his open dark green flannel and yanked him down to force his mouth over his. Killian stumbled over him and Avi momentarily felt trapped under his weight before pushing him to the ground.</p>
<p>Kill wiggled out of his flannel all while laying on his back on the grass. Fireflies twinkled over by his cheek, illuminating his youthful but lightly bearded cheeks. His chest rose up and down, and his nipples were already hard from the night air.</p>
<p>“You being rough with me?” Kill asked Avi where he was kneeling between Kill’s flung apart legs.</p>
<p>“You’re a man, you can handle it,” Avi grunted.</p>
<p>Avi quickly and forcefully ripped down Kill’s very stylish jorts, and a spike of arousal hit him hard to see the erection starting.</p>
<p>“All for me, you’re all for me,” Avi murmured.</p>
<p>“Hmm, for you…” Killian teased. He grabbed Avi’s hands to stop them from hovering over his thighs and guided them to his bare waist. </p>
<p>He stooped forward to kiss Killian again, the boy’s lips supple and strong underneath him. When he opened his eyes he could see Killian’s lashes. He ran his hands up and down heated skin, tracing the shape, welcoming him back into his embrace again.</p>
<p>He broke away, spit connecting their two mouths, though Avi’s mouth felt dry. Killian had changed a lot since last summer. He had been working out, obviously, and could overpower Avi easily. He tried to see Kill’s eyes in the dark.</p>
<p>He couldn’t see them. </p>
<p>“Avi?” Croaked Killian. He reached for the older man’s arms and squeezed them reassuringly. </p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“Touch me, please?”</p>
<p>“Yes, anything,” Avi breathed. He felt hot and cold all at once as he tasted Kill’s dick. </p>
<p>He swirled the precum over the head with his tongue, then swallowed and took the cock into his mouth. The moans from Killian jolted him, and he resumed frisking his hands over his boy’s beautiful hips. </p>
<p>“Avi.”</p>
<p>He hummed.</p>
<p>He wasn’t a senior counselor at a sex camp for nothing, because he swallowed Kill’s cock all the way down to the base, and the warmth from his thighs on the sides of his head made his cheeks heat up in a blush. </p>
<p>No matter how many times he did this for him, Avi couldn’t get over how hot it was to have his nose pressed into Kill’s red pubic hair and to feel his balls on his chin. He swallowed over and over on his cock, and bobbed up and down in a frenzy, enticing the sweetest little gasps from his boy’s mouth.</p>
<p>Avi pulled back and spat globs into his hand. He gripped. He pulled once, twice, three times on Killian’s cock and the twink was completely hard. </p>
<p>“You’ve prepared yourself, I hope.”</p>
<p>Killian panted out the affirmative. His asshole was just wet on the outside. Avi put his finger in and confirmed it was wet on the inside too.</p>
<p>“Good boy.”</p>
<p>Killian laughed. Not because it was funny, but because he liked it. It was a breathless, short laugh, and very high. Avi compulsively smiled and thrust another finger in.</p>
<p>Killian gasped and ground back towards Avi. </p>
<p>“I’m yours, Avi. When are you going to take me?”</p>
<p>It sounded like something from a nightmare, for a second, there in the dark on the ground, and Avi felt a shiver go through him.</p>
<p>“Turn over,” He commanded.</p>
<p>Killian arched his back like a cat, kneeling with his elbows in the grass.</p>
<p>Avi lined his cock up with the boy’s ass crack and slid forward a couple times.</p>
<p>“Are you ready?”</p>
<p>“Yes, Avi,”</p>
<p>“...Who do you belong to?”</p>
<p>Killian said nothing and goose bumps broke over his arms. </p>
<p>Avi swallowed. He positioned the head of his cock over his soft, wet asshole. </p>
<p>Avi grabbed a fistful of Killian’s red hair, forming it into a tight ponytail. Killian kept his hair in an odd mullet, of which he was probably the only one who could pull it off. </p>
<p>Killian gasped. </p>
<p>“Who do you belong to, twink?” Avi hissed into Kill’s ear, his neck having been pulled back into range.</p>
<p>The twink in question’s elbows shook. His eyes had blown open but were closing slowly. Still he said nothing.</p>
<p>Avi gave his hair another yank which brought a gasp of pleasure from Killian. </p>
<p>“You’re fucking mine. Say it!”</p>
<p>Avi wanted to throw himself at Killian until his cock was farther up inside him than anyone had ever reached before. He wanted to fuck Killian into the grass forever, if only Killian would say he was Avi’s.</p>
<p>He was silent. Avi let go of his hair.</p>
<p>“K-Killian? Hey are you ok?”</p>
<p>Killian gave him a shit eating grin.</p>
<p>“Just messing with you, asshole.”</p>
<p>“I like to hear you say it.” Kill added, that weird sex laugh of his just beneath the surface of his words.</p>
<p>“What? That you’re my property? You’ve been my fucktoy since you were 12 and your ass is fucking mine-”</p>
<p>Killigan shoved himself back, taking half of Avi’s cock and silencing him at the same time.</p>
<p>“Oh wow Killigan.” He purred. </p>
<p>“Uhh,” Killigan whimpered.</p>
<p>Kill rocked back onto Avi’s dick. Then he slammed himself back, making himself gasp. The clap of his ass against the older man’s lower stomach and balls reverberated inside him and Avi’s cock pulsed.</p>
<p>“Will I have to do all the work, A-avi?” </p>
<p>“I kind of like seeing you trying to cram me inside of you.”</p>
<p>“So needy-” Avi took out his cock and slapped it lightly over Kill’s ass cheeks. </p>
<p>The teen moaned so beautifully Avi just had to give him what he wanted.</p>
<p>And, at the end of the day, it was to simply be fucked into the grass. </p>
<p>Avi thrust home with a savage energy and Killian took every ounce of force. Fucking Killian was exhuasting because Avi put every bit of himself into it, and Killigan took all he had and was hungry for more.</p>
<p>He jackhammered into his ass while growing pressure rose inside him, so hot it almost scorched. Killian fell forward into the grass and lay there with his mouth open and drool mixing into the dirt. </p>
<p>Avi’s hands clenched over the boy’s pretty pale hips, taut and yet relaxed with muscle, and reached underneath to grasp his leaking member. Killian purred in approval as Avi’s fist clenched on the base and tugged over and over in time with his thrusts.</p>
<p> Killian’s back started shaking. He was laughing again, though muffled by the grass. </p>
<p>“You’re so beautiful. How do I have something so beautiful?”</p>
<p>Killian came. Avi stroked the teen a few more times, the cum gathering in his hand, and Killian’s ass clenched beautifully and then it was Avi, shuddering and spilling his seed deep inside his camper.</p>
<p>Every sound sounded a little louder, and then it was just Killian panting, still pinned over under him. </p>
<p>Avi stroked Kill’s back and pulled out. The cum that leaked out was silver in the starlight and it was almost the filthiest thing Avi’d ever seen.</p>
<p>“Avi?”</p>
<p>“What, Killian?”</p>
<p>“I’m kinda getting squished.”</p>
<p>“Oh yeah,” Avi grunted and got off of him.</p>
<p>Killian rolled over and sat across from him, arms on his knees, still naked. He gazed at Avi inquisitively. Avi was sure that if this were an old movie Kill would start smoking a cigarette. He instead leaned over to him to press a kiss gently to Avi’s parted lips. Avi twitched and kissed back, and Kill’s mouth was so warm and wet.</p>
<p>“Wanna take a shower?” Killian asked.</p>
<p>“Nah, you go ahead though. I’m tired.”</p>
<p>“Old man,” Killian teased. He stumbled to his feet and picked up his dark green flannel. He shook it off and pulled it back over his frame and set off for the showers. Avi watched him go. Then he went back to the counselor cabin.</p>
<p>Ris and Owen were fast asleep together in one of the bunks. At the foot of the bed slept Arfy curled up over Owen’s feet. Johnny slept under the bed like a big fluffy monster. His brown eyes opened when Avi crept by to get to his own bunk. </p>
<p>“Hey Johnny, shhh, shhh,” Avi whispered and gave him a head rub. Johnny snuffled louder than Avi would have liked, but then put back down his heavy head and closed his eyes.</p>
<p>Avi scaled the ladder into his top bunk and rolled onto his back, staring at the wood ceiling until he found the grains of wood he recognized. He traced them over and over with his eyes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Next morning, at 6 am, Owen woke up racked with guilt. He untangled himself from Ris and took the dogs on a walk and gave them some breakfast. </p>
<p>He walked over to Cabin 1 barefoot so he could feel the dew on his feet. He opened the door and looked in at the bunks.</p>
<p>“Wall?” </p>
<p>“Ah, um, what?” The kid said. </p>
<p>“Oh no do we have to have sex? Now? It’s so early,” Wall added once he had rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.</p>
<p>Nicholas woke up immediately and jumped down. His gigantic black hoodie fluttered and made him look like a dementor. Wall twitched violently.</p>
<p>“It is kind of early.” Nicholas said after thinking a second. “What time is it, even, Owen?”</p>
<p>“Uh, 6 I think.” Owen said, checking his glowing green wrist watch. “You can go back to sleep though Nicholas, I just wanna get back in touch with Wall’s mom.”</p>
<p>“Oh. Ok.” Wall said. He got out of bed and folded the covers back and followed Owen out to the main cabin where the camp office was.</p>
<p>Owen unlocked the door. “I just want to call your parents to make sure it wasn’t an accident. You said you thought this was scout camp?”</p>
<p>“Jax! Get off your phone!” </p>
<p>“Get out of the office!”</p>
<p>“How’d he get in if it was locked?” Wall whispered.</p>
<p>“Ok wait Owen…” Jax took out his earbuds and dropped the phone onto the desk. “I won’t touch it rest of camp, I swear.” </p>
<p>“Ay. Fine.” Owen replied and snatched the phone to drop it into the (also locked) phone box. </p>
<p>“Hey, Wall, can you come get your phone out?”</p>
<p>Wall took out a clunky looking samsung. It looked to be more cracks than screen. He punched in the pass code, called his mom, and passed it to Owen.</p>
<p>Jax leaned back in the rolly chair and put his feet up. Wall stared at the wall where past Ca(m)po Fet sessions had their group pictures. There was a blank plaque that read “Ca(m)po Fet 2020”.</p>
<p>“Ah here she is, everyone quiet,” Owen muttered.</p>
<p>The conversation went like this.</p>
<p>“Hi, Ms.Vega? This is Owen Blondin. Are you aware of where your son is at this time?”</p>
<p>Jax cackled with surprising volume. Wall went pale. </p>
<p>“You are? Ok that’s good. But Ms.Vega, he thought he was at scout camp? Sorry but what did you tell him?”</p>
<p>Owen listened for a few minutes while an impressive array of expressions passed his face. At the end he laughed into the phone. </p>
<p>“Ok, ok, I’ll tell him, Carly. Thanks.”</p>
<p>“What’d Carly say?” Jax asked. </p>
<p>Owen put the phone on mute. “Ms.Vega said she sent Wall here because she’d had The Talk with him but he still didn’t get it. Also, that it was an early 13th birthday present.”</p>
<p>“Holy fuck that’s great,” Jax cackled again. </p>
<p>Owen sighed and turned to Wall. “She also said that you’ll still get to go to scout camp later this summer, that she loves you, and if you’re really uncomfortable she can come pick you up.”</p>
<p>Wall shrugged. “Uh. That kinda does sound like my mom. Um, but you can tell her that I’ll uhstay.”</p>
<p>Owen gave him a nod and relayed the answer back to Carly. Then he handed the phone back to Wall.</p>
<p>“Bye mom. Yeah.” He blushed furiously. </p>
<p>“Yeah, ok mom. Will do.” ‘Oh my god,’ he mouthed.</p>
<p>“Love you too. Bye.” He hung up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ok good. I’m glad that got cleared up for you Wall! I hope you have fun at camp.” Owen beamed.</p>
<p>“You just get off on being a good person, don’t you.” Jax said.</p>
<p>Wall laughed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> Camp officially started up at 7:30, so after the boys had left Owen puttered around in the main cabin getting stuff set up. Technically, it was up to Avi since he was senior counselor, but Owen had seen him sneak in late last night and decided to let him be.</p>
<p>First day of Ca(m)po Fet was really just going over basic consent and boundary issues. Kind of boring but was very important to establish. It was also when the campers got to see the schedules of what classes and activities were going on. Some were being demonstrated by the counselors, though a couple individual workshops were being led by some of the campers. </p>
<p>This was the part Owen especially liked. The random uninitiated sex was fine and all but have you ever seen someone teach people about the things that get them unbelievably horny?</p>
<p>Before he knew it, it was 7:32 am.</p>
<p>“Oh shit.” Owen hopped on the loudspeaker and woke it up. It screamed for half a second and then he spoke into it.</p>
<p>“Hello, campers! It’s 7:32 and seems like a lovely day already. If all of you could wake up and meet under the pavilion that would be great.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was my first time writing a sex scene despite having read quite a few of them, so I hope it doesn't suck, and if it does, that I get better at it because this story is gonna have a lot more sex scenes soon.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As has already been stated before, twice, Jax was a horny bastard. He didn’t realize eating his own cum would make him hard again, but there he was.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In Cabin 3 Justin, Connor, and Moose all awoke to Owen’s very nice loudspeaker announcement.</p><p>“Wow. 7:32. Never thought I’d see the day.”</p><p>“Ha. Weakling. 7:32 is a great time to be awake.”</p><p>Connor groaned and clutched a pillow over his head. Moose chucked another pillow at him but then regretted it because now he was out of pillows to throw, and would have liked to have thrown one at Justin who still hadn’t made a noise. </p><p>Some more investigating on Moose’s part revealed Justin wasn’t even in his bunk. </p><p>Connor was getting dressed, pulling on something similar to yesterday. He also rolled on some light pink stockings, and gave Moose a wink.  Moose averted his eyes with a grunt of disgust and asked if he’d seen Justin anywhere.</p><p>“Nope. Maybe he woke up earlier?”</p><p>Moose scowled and slunk outside the cabin.</p><p>Over in Cabin 2 Killian, Phillip, and Eric all woke up as well. There weren’t any notable clashes among them because they found they all got along pretty well. </p><p>In Cabin 1, Nicholas, Wall, and Jax woke up pretty groggy. They hadn’t been able to get back to sleep in that short time but were just a little grumpy. </p><p>“Can’t we sleep in, a bit?” Nicholas muttered. His hood was up and the sleeves flapped over his hands so that when he hung out of his bunk upside down he looked like a giant trash bag. </p><p>They were finding out Nicholas’s hoodies took many forms.</p><p>“No. You’ll miss stuff.” Jax said offhandedly. He was busy messing around with his hair in the mirror. It looked pretty much perfect, but you still couldn't see the guy’s other eye.</p><p>He turned around. “Ok kids lessgo.”</p><p>Nicholas hissed at him but Wall materialized by his side and so the three campers opened the door to face their first day at Ca(m)po Fet.</p><p>Eventually all the campers gathered around the picnic tables. A whiteboard had been pulled out from somewhere and was empty, but Owen standing nearby with a black whiteboard marker seemed ready to leap into action.</p><p>“Hey boys breakfast is ready!” Called Ris from inside the kitchen.</p><p>As everyone started to stampede Owen jumped in front of the door and blocked it off.</p><p>“Get in a line, youngest first so they don’t get trampled.”</p><p>Jax picked Wall up easily by his armpits and dropped him off, blushing, at the front of the line.</p><p>Once everyone was loaded up on some very nice eggs, bacon, toast, and fruit, Owen took his place up back by the whiteboard. </p><p>“Who can tell me what a ‘fetish’ is?”</p><p>Wall choked on his toast. Jax thumped him on the back.</p><p>“We already know what a fetish is Owen,” Kill said.</p><p>“Well yeah but I have to go over it. It’s Ca(m)po Fet, short for fetish after all.”</p><p>Avi laughed dryly. </p><p>Owen grinned. He acted oblivious but he loved messing with people with dirty minds.</p><p>“Well with fetishes, and kinks, which are pretty similar, it’s basically non-conventional sexual preferences, acts, practices, ideas, whatever. Here at Ca(m)po Fet it’s also basically our job to teach you guys about different fetishes while giving you ‘character-building sexual experiences’.”</p><p>“Ew character building? What the fuck?” Said Moose. </p><p>Owen grinned again and pushed his glasses up. He wrote “character-building” on the whiteboard and underlined it twice. </p><p>“Well the original heterosexual Campo Fets were formed back when ‘character-building’ was important and it’s one of the only parts of the manual they haven’t had to change, I believe.” </p><p>“Oh weird. It’s giving me these icky Calvin and Hobbes vibes though.” Phillip said.</p><p>Owen chuckled. “Yeah, well. So, um, let’s see what this schedule is all about,” He turned back to the whiteboard.</p><p>He wrote 7:32 in the top left. Owen decided 7:32 would be a better time to wake up everyday instead of 7:30.</p><p>“Here’s when we wake up. Any questions?”</p><p>“This is a bit boring sorry Owen and I want to start on my slut challenge with Ki-”</p><p>“Can I borrow the marker, Owen?” Avi coughed.</p><p>“Sure, you should be doing this anyway, scheduling.”</p><p>“You know I don’t know the schedule Owen!”</p><p>Avi scrawled, up to the right of the schedule, “Killian- 1 Nicholas- 0”.</p><p>Everyone side eyed Kill, who smiled and wagged his eyebrows. Nicholas looked pissed.</p><p>“Ay, that’s no fucking fair,” Nicholas pouted. “Is it my fault if I’m a rule abiding camper?”</p><p> </p><p>Owen spent the rest of the morning writing all over the whiteboard. It was pretty thrilling stuff, if you’re Owen and love the sound of your own voice, or if you’re Wall, and get completely lost without clear instructions. </p><p>Maybe 15 minutes in or so, with no ending in sight, Jax got an epic idea. </p><p>Under the table, he snuck his hand up to Nicholas to smooth over the boy’s thigh under his hoodie. </p><p>Jax was a horny bastard at the best of times, but to feel that Nicholas wasn’t wearing a thing, not even panties, under his gigantic black hoodie made him even more so of one.</p><p>Nicholas, for his part, didn’t cry out. His eyes went wide, though, and he gave a quick intake of breath. A smile formed on his thin lips, and an encouraging blush sprang up as he subtly shifted his ass on the seat, encouraging Jax’s hand to explore further. </p><p>His hand slowly pet up and down over Nicholas’s smooth thigh, and after a moment he crept his fingers underneath his ass until his knuckles roughly rubbed over the wood on the bench. Nicholas soon lifted himself up minutely to allow the older boy easier access to his ass.</p><p>With this encouragement from his young cabin mate, Jax clenched his hand gently over his  tight ass cheeks. He squeezed and shook until Nicholas began to rock gently back and forth on the seat, then stopped and instead began brushing his fingers softly over his ass crack. They couldn’t attract too much attention.</p><p>Nicholas suddenly shifted his hips, causing Jax’s hand to slip deeper between the boy. Jax grinned to himself fiercely, and without much warning began shallowing dipping his middle finger into Nicholas’s opening. Easy enough to do, seeing as how Nicholas was nearly dripping onto the picnic table bench.</p><p>Which made Jax wonder about how many other body fluids had been spilled across these picnic tables. He soon banished the thought from his mind, however. </p><p>Jax swallowed as his face began to feel warm. As far as he could tell, no one had noticed what he was doing to the 14 year old under the picnic table. </p><p>Nicholas gyrated his hips subtly, the motion barely visible because of his giant hoodie, though Jax just felt more slick drip over his hand as his finger went farther inside of him. He thrust his wrist in little jerky motions, every movement opening Nicholas up a bit more.</p><p>Soon, Jax had added another finger and was drilling his fingers up into Nicholas at the same slow pace. It seemed to work well, or, at least produce an effect Jax thought very highly of. </p><p>Nicholas, his hair cutely disheveled, leaning over the table just slightly, supported by his elbows, still covered over the hands by his hoodie sleeves. His tight ass perked up also just slightly, allowing him to lean farther into the attention Jax was giving to his pussy. Otherwise, he appeared very atent to Owen’s presentation, a model student you could say.</p><p>Nicholas shuddered slightly, and his elbows shook a bit on the table. Ris, sitting across from them, looked up curiously and must have recognized something in Nicholas’s blissed out gaze because she suddenly swallowed and adjusted her skirt. </p><p>Meanwhile, Jax had unbuttoned his tight black jeans just enough to pull his cock out through the fly. The feel of fresh, slightly warm breeze on his exposed cock instantly brought back good memories. He smiled, gave Nicholas’s pussy a particularly deep thrust, and began fisting his cock enthusiastically.</p><p>He began to borrow his fingers into Nicholas at the same pace of the strokes on his cock, finding himself speeding both up. He was a horny bastard goddamnit, and he kinda wanted to help Nicholas beat Killian’s stupid slut contest. Though to be honest he’d still be fucking Kill an awful lot this summer. But this fresh piece of receptive little boy pussy wasn’t bad either.</p><p>He added a third finger, and then remembered something really very useful; The existence of the clitoris. Contorting his hand just a bit, though of course it was worth it, he brought the pad of his thumb to the front of Nicholas’s slit and began rubbing downwards over the hood. </p><p>A strange little expression showed up on Nicholas’s face and he looked like he was fighting back a moan. Ris was now definitely enjoying the view, as was Jax. He swirled his thumb quicker and quicker, and Nicholas’s hips grinded down harder than ever onto his hand. </p><p>Jax thrust his fingers one more time into Nicholas’s pussy, at the same time pushing down on his clit. Nicholas squirmed violently in his seat, but only let out a puff of air, still dedicated to Owen’s little rule. It was fucking charming to Jax, and with a last stroke over his cockhead he came. </p><p>Jax, Nicholas, and Ris exchanged a conspiratory glance together, but then Nicholas ruined it by gasping a little when Jax removed his fingers. </p><p>Now Jax had two filthy hands- One with his own cum, the other with the pussy juices of the 14 year old next to him. The only logical thing to do was fucking lick it.</p><p>As has already been stated before, twice, Jax was a horny bastard. He didn’t realize eating his own cum would make him hard again, but there he was.</p><p>He moaned a bit and lightly nipped at his own fingers. The tastes weren’t super pleasant, of course, but it was the fucking idea that did it for him. The two flavors, textures, were both still slightly heated and he swirled it into his tongue before they could cool. He licked his fingers clean way too well. Nicholas looked over and Jax stuck his cum covered tongue out playfully. Nicholas smirked widely and Ris moaned a little in glee.</p><p>Owen knew his girlfriend’s moans anywhere. It was another of his epic abilities. He looked over to the picnic table and remembered he should probably transition the campers and his two fellow counselors to something more exciting soon.</p><p>“Ok guys, that’s maybe it? If you have any questions please ask us, and any time today you can come up here and look more at the different classes scheduled, remember here’re the copies of the schedule book, and here are some blank schedules. You don’t have to sign up for anything, but I recommend writing down the stuff you want to go to so you’ll remember.”</p><p>He placed some papers on the picnic table up at the front, then turned back to the other picnic tables where everyone sat. </p><p>“Any questions?”</p><p>“Yeah, Owen, can I borrow your marker?”</p><p>“Sure, Jax.”</p><p>The score now read Kill- 1 Nicholas- 1.</p><p>Kill let out a whoop.</p><p>“Fuck Nicholas! You sneaky little fucker!” He yelled happily.</p><p>Owen coughed and raised his eyebrows at Ris, then smiled. </p><p>“That was incredibly fucking sneaky. Hats off to you two, Jax and Nicholas.”</p><p>“All in a day’s work,” Jax said, and started massaging the cramp out of his hand for good measure.</p><p>Well, the morning wasn’t completely over. It was around 9:00 am actually. Also, Justin had materialized from somewhere. Moose thumped him on the back when he took a seat at the picnic table next to him. </p><p>“Hey bro you missed like the whole thing.”</p><p>“Oh. You’ll have to fill me in, Morris.”</p><p>“You called me Morris?”</p><p>“Oh, yeah. Isn’t that your name?”</p><p>“Um, yeah. Thanks though.”</p><p>Justin made a weird flustered hand gesture. “Anytime.”</p><p>The campers started cleaning up their plates. According to the helpful chart Owen had written up, it was Cabin 1’s turn to do the dishes for that day, so Wall, Jax, and Nicholas started on that.<br/>Avi was still at the picnic table, and was trying to tie his hair back into it’s ponytail again. Ris slid down next to him.</p><p>“Hey, Avi, how’re you doing?” She looked kind of apprehensive at Avi’s failed ponytail attempts, until the tie snapped. Ris gathered his messy wavy hair at the nape of his neck and tied it up for him with an extra tie she had.</p><p>“Thanks. I’m good.”</p><p>Ris looked apprehensive again. Then she perked up with an idea.</p><p>“We could play capture the flag tonight.”</p><p>Avi grinned and turned around to face her. “I call you for my team.”</p><p>Ris stood up and punched him in the arm lightly. “I’m already on your team, Avi.”</p><p>Ris. What a fucking angel.</p><p> </p><p>After Cabin 1 had done all the dishes Jax had his two younger cabin mates pick up schedules at the front and double underline one class- Nude Drawing, day 5, Jax Murphy. Under “About” it read-</p><p>“It’s cool. And, I’m a great teacher. You’d be throwing away your futures if you didn’t attend this.”</p><p>He pointed out some other recommended classes and activities, and went off to find Killian.</p><p>Apparently, the rest of the day there wasn’t anything planned except something starting at 7:00, almost an hour before sundown,  that had Avi in a tizzy. He and Ris had dug around through the main cabin and disappeared into the woods a while ago, they had heard from Owen, who refused to give any more hints.</p><p>Owen said if Nicholas and Wall were bored, they could always just bone each other. Wall blushed profusely but Nicholas wagged his eyebrows again. He had changed into a better fitting but still black hoodie that accentuated his broad shoulders. </p><p>“Or y’all could come down to the lake. I’m about to go down and lifeguard.” He had one of those red lifeguard tubes and had sunscreen smeared over his nose.</p><p>Nicholas made a pleased sound and ran back to Cabin 1, then back out just as fast wearing some swim trunks. “That sounds epic.”</p><p>The three were soon joined by a couple other campers, nearly everyone besides Jax, Kill, Ris, Avi, and Connor. Connor was starting up his weight gain shakes so preferred to stay at camp. Owen helped him mix the extra high calorie shake mix into milk, then loaded him up on a couple bottles to start his new fattening diet. Then the 13 year old disappeared into Cabin 3 after telling them to have a good time over at the lake for him. </p><p>They also took the two camp dogs, Arfy and Johnny, with them.</p><p>The Ca(m)po Fet campground they were at was situated far back from the main road, on a smaller road that had a couple folks on it, but then also had the long ass driveway that ended with Ca(m)po Fet. </p><p>“My neighbor used to say people set far back on little roads were all crazy,” Wall said as the group meandered down the slightly sloped lawn that started with the cabins and went on for a bit. </p><p>Then they had to follow a path cut through some tall grass, wander through part of a pine forest, then finally go down this steep stairway on some cliffs before they’d get to the beach, and consequently, the lake. Overall the walk’d take maybe 10 minutes. It was hell if you forgot something.</p><p>“‘Far back on little roads?’ How so?” Asked Eric.</p><p>“Well.” Wall stopped and drank some water. It was almost noon and getting pretty hot.</p><p>“Usually it’s been the same couple people all by themselves at the end of this one road for a long time, right? They’re just been there stirring around in their own little world together for so long. They get disconnected from reality.”</p><p>“That weirdly makes sense,” Philip mused. </p><p>“You’re insinuating that this camp is crazy?” Owen asked.</p><p>Wall took it in stride. “No. It’s just people on roads. Down a driveway doesn't count, I’m pretty sure.”</p><p>They had reached the tall grass. It really made an interesting picture; The grass only went up to maybe waist height, but the pathway through it looked inviting and dark, like somewhere you’d go down to get to some happy tea party led by sophisticated talking rabbits. </p><p>“Ugh. This looks like tick town.” Nicholas said, suspiciously avoiding the grass walls of the path.</p><p>“You can be mayor of Tick Town, Nicholas.” Eric said.</p><p>“He’d have to get acquainted with them.” Moose said.</p><p>“What, you mean throw him in the grass?” </p><p>“Look at the dogs,” Owen laughed. On cue, Arfy broke out into the path ahead of them. There was a line of barged grass he had tunneled through behind him, and he barked happily before plunging back in. </p><p>Johnny was nowhere to be seen, and it was briefly wondered upon how such a large dog could get completely lost in grass only waist high.</p><p>“Arfy’s mayor of Tick Town already, is what I mean.” Owen continued.</p><p>“And I have no wish to dethrone him,” Nicholas said solemnly. The group wove down the path for a couple more minutes in silence. When the wind blew, the grass rippled in beautiful green waves before them. Sea gulls, even though it wasn’t the sea, circled high above them, and the only other sounds besides them, the wind, and the lake was Arfy barking out occasionally and Owen calling him back to the path.</p><p>Justin, situated near the middle of the line, stopped for a second and looked around. He had on a wide band straw hat that cast his face in shade. Moose, who didn’t particularly believe in sunglasses, had to squint to see him.</p><p>“Hey, what’s up?” He asked from directly behind him.</p><p>“Ah nothing. It’s just really nice here.”</p><p>“Oh yeah.” Moose, surprised, murmured in response.</p><p>They rounded another turn and there was Johnny, sitting at the head of the path before the grass stooped off and turned into pines. He looked like some creepy wolf ready to lead them into the forest, but of course he wasn’t. He waited just until the group had caught up to him, then bounded on ahead and was swallowed up by the woods.</p><p>The forest was nice and cool and smelled fresh and evergreen-y. It was only a short walk before they got to the end and it opened up. Here the pines were scrawnier and had to hold on to the edge of the cliff. The lake spread out in front of them, sparkly blue and shifting wherever their vision fell on it. Leading down to it was a sandy old wooden staircase, awfully steep but manageable.</p><p>Johnny was also there. He and Arfy were the first to clamber down to the beach though. The rest followed, clutching the handrails.</p><p>The top of the beach was mostly wide, smooth pebbles, which turned to smaller and smaller pebbles until it just turned to dull yellow sand. The water was very clear, and little schools of tiny fish fluttered to and fro.</p><p>Johnny and Arfy ran up and down the beach, barking and kicking up sand in their wake.</p><p>Owen took up position on a long log of driftwood and was soon spread out in the sun. Some of the boys spread out beach towels over the pebbles but soon found out they weren’t very nice to lay on. The really smart ones laid plain on the pebbles to directly soak in the heat from the rocks.</p><p>Nicholas had no time for pebbles. He investigated the lake’s temperature by running full tilt in, of course slowing down until he had to slog through the water once it got deep enough, and diving underneath a miniscule lake-wave. He popped back up maybe 5 feet farther and exclaimed how nice the water was, and from his prompting got Wall, Philip, and Eric to join him.</p><p>A ways out from the shore there was a floating dock, which made a good rendezvous for the swimmers. Wall was pretty decent, and made good time with a sloppy but effective freestyle. Philip and Eric splashed over doggy style and </p><p>Nicholas helped everyone up onto the deck from the ladder, and for a few minutes they lounged across it’s warm wooden surface, splashing their feet off the sides and catching their breath.</p><p>Eric was wearing a tight little speedo that left literally nothing to the imagination. He was stocky but had his share of fat on him, but most of it was in his face. He looked to be in really good shape anyhow. Philip also wore a speedo that showed off his excellent ass, slightly swaying along to the lake’s waves, though he was a touch more slender than his brother.</p><p>Wall had on a swim shirt. “For sun protection.”</p><p>If Moose hadn’t believed in sunglasses, Wall believed in sunglasses, sunscreen,a nd then some. The boy’s skin was perfect and he wasn’t gonna let anything change that. </p><p>The only thing Wall’s and Nicholas’s body types shared was that they largely appeared pre-pubescent, though Nicholas had a good reason. Nicholas was also a lot more muscular than Wall, with broad shoulders and even a slight six pack from all his swimming. Laying across the deck, chest and stomach shiny with moisture and legs idly kicking over the edge, Nicholas looked like a sexy lake prince.</p><p>The sexy lake prince perked up his head when he began to hear little moans against the slap of waves against the deck. Eric had pulled aside their speedos and started casually pivoting his dick into his own brother. They were, in fact, in doggy style position. They had doggy styled to the dock, and they would doggy style on the dock.</p><p>Wall was hanging off the metal ladder on the side of the dock, looking a little shocked. He jumped backwards and kind of splashed away.</p><p>Philip arched his back and keened, grinding his ass back into his brother’s lap. Eric had two hands steadying the body beneath him as he plunged forward over and over again, but Philip met Eric with as much vigor as he gave. </p><p>Nicholas stared appreciatively, and was almost tempted to join in before Philip suddenly came explosively over the deck, a howl coming from his pretty pink lips. Eric smiled lovingly and pet his brother’s throat as he whimpered with aftershocks. Surprisingly, Eric hadn’t removed his cock, and Nicholas realized he hadn’t cum yet, but the exquisite thrusts had also completely stopped. Instead, Eric maneuvered them so that they were lying sideways, Philip spooned with his back and ass flush to Eric. </p><p>Nicholas stared curiously, and Eric propped his head up on one elbow and looked back, an eyebrow raised. </p><p>“Do you wanna explain, or should I?” Eric asked Philip. Philip motioned with a head nod for Eric to go.</p><p>“Well, Philip loves to feel my cock in him as much as he can, though he may not exactly want to have sex. See, it’s called, what is it called?”</p><p>“Cock warming,” Philip offered.</p><p>“Yes. So as much as we can, Philip will have my dick in him. So after sex usually I don’t even really want to cum right away, just so I can still have this slut hanging of my cock for awhile after.” Nicholas noticed that Eric’s accent and lisp had gotten slightly more pronounced and a lot deeper and huskier, probably since he was aroused.</p><p>“Um, that’s really fucking hot.” Nicholas said. He imagined what it would like to have a hard ock inside him, not thrusting and pumping, but just spearing him in place. He could imagine the warmth leaching into him, the stretch and girth of it. He realized he was learning a new fetish at fetish camp. He should tell Owen, it’d probably make his day.</p><p>“How often do you c-cock warm him, Philip?”</p><p>“Hmm, well, after sex like this. Sometimes when we’re just relaxing I’ll get him hard just so I can sit on his lap. Oh, and at night of course.”</p><p>“At night?!?”</p><p>Eric finally blushed. “I spoil him. Every night, after I’d fuck him in our bed, he’d beg for me to stay in a little longer until we started just going to bed with me feeding my cock up his ass, even if we didn’t have sex.”</p><p>“And now I;m hooked and can’t sleep without his dick in me,” Philip laughed and ground back against his brother playfully, causing Eric to moan as his dick was met with extra friction.</p><p>“You must have endurance of steel.” Nicholas noted.</p><p>“Yup. Comes with the job of keeping this little cocksleeve satisfied.” he said fondly.</p><p>After that they dozed off a little in the sun. Nicholas woke up to Eric and Philip gently fucking, splayed sidewys as they were, Eric cluthcing his cocksleeve to him and humping at him rapidly. He came nearly silently, but was apparent by Philip’s sad whine of protest as Eric finally had to remove his spent cock from his brother’s asshole.</p><p>Nicholas noticed the sun had changed position across the sky, though the clouds looked as amazing as ever stacked up against the sky. He looked back to shore and caught sight of Owen waving at them to come back to shore.</p><p>“Race ya guys,” Nicholas said with a shit eating grin to the dazed twins, and before they could move had sprang into the water and swam, “fast as a fucking shark,” back to shore.</p><p>Once everyone was back they towelled off, though the sun was still doing a good job of drying them off. At some point Kill and Jax had shown up too, carrying fishing poles and a small cooler.</p><p>When the lake-group, now nearly everyone, had gotten back to camp, it was almost 5:00 pm, much later than they had thought. Avi and Ris were back and went around encouraging everyone to take it easy so they’d be ready for the activity at 7:00. Even though Nicholas, Eric, and Philip had just napped in the sun, sun naps just have a way of making you even more sleepy.</p><p>The three boys were starving, though. They stumbled into the kitchn and whipped up some rather nice egg salad sandwiches. Then, full and sleepy, they went back to their respective cabins to sleep away the last few hours of the afternoon, indoors, with the fan on, which is maybe the epitome of summertime camp comfort. Though the twins over in cabin 2 did take a few minutes to insert Eric’s cock into Philip.</p><p>Jax and Killian had been fishing. What was even more suprisng was that they didn’t fuck while doing it. But before anything else, Jax and Killian were honry bastard buddies, and fishing with a buddy was fun. They had caught two sizable fish, (well, Killian had caught two sizable fish,) and were bonding with Wall over the right ways to gut and prepare them for dinner that night over by the campfire. Moose watched on in half disgust, half fascination, and Justin had gone to get the dogs some fresh water.</p><p>Owen wandered off to Cabin 3 to see how Connor was faring. He opened the door and observed Connor on the bottom bunk. He had taken his shirt off, probably to protect it from the numerous drips that stuck enticingly to his chest and breasts. Otherwise, the shakes were gone, and his stomach was tight and round.</p><p>“Owen?” Connor panted.</p><p>Owen knelt down and placed warm, rough hands over the boy’s belly. “You look so full Connor. Those were three weight gain shakes, you big boy. I didn’t know you could finish them all-” He stopped and ran a finger over one of Connor’s large, dark brown areolas, gathering a fallen drop of the shake and rubbing it off on his cargo shorts. “Well, not all. You spilled some on your chest.”</p><p>He stood up. “How much heavier are you now, Connor? Do you want to weigh in, or are you too bloated to move right now? Your stomach looks fit to burst, I can’t imagine how this feels for you. Or are you still hungry? We can fit more in today, I’m sure of-”</p><p>Connor whimpered and moved his hand to his crotch, where an obvious tent was forming in his briefs. “O-owen,” Connor moaned. </p><p>“You’re getting turned on Connor? You like it when I talk about how heavy and fat you look, i think. Just think how good you’ll feel tomorrow, once those calories have been absorbed, your belly will be that much thicker, your thighs and arms a little more wobbly. Won’t that feel so good that you do the same thing, tomorrow? Stuff yourself fuller and fuller until you get to, what was it? 350 pounds? You can do better, hell, I think you’ll have to do better, because I don’t think you’ll want to stop, my little fat slut~”</p><p>Connor gasped and a wet spot stained his briefs. </p><p>Owen stopped and blinked. “Wow. It worked? Really?”</p><p>Connor, blushing from his recent orgasm, and now embarrassment, stammered out the affirmative. It’s not everyday a handsome and much older man makes you cum with dirty talk and hardly even realizes it.</p><p>“I’m glad. Well, dinner’s in an hour or so, Connor, if your appetite has returned by then, which I’m sure it will.” Owen smiled and waved, then shut the door behind him and Connor’s gay young heart called out in confusion.</p><p>Connor indeed showed up for dinner that night, though he wasn’t hungry quite yet. Dinner was the fish the two oldest boys had caught, along with some classic corn on the cob and coleslaw. They ate sitting on the benches around the campfire, upon which the fish had cooked and still made the air smell delicious. </p><p>When everyone had finished, the elusive Avi and Ris stood up and said they had an announcement.</p><p>“We’re gonna play capture the flag!”</p><p>“It’s gonna be fun as fuck.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Update, finally</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey everyone! I just want to say how amazing all those comments were and that even though y'all are reading this sick debauchery, you still seem like very nice people. The enthusiasm was so lovely but I really do need to announce this- I'd like to say that I have no plans at the moment to continue this particular series. I still have a place in my heart for all those campers though, and so while I won't be writing the rest of their summer, I like to think they had a pretty good time. </p><p>So that being said, I'd really like to open the floor up to any and all Campo Fet spin-offs. There's two other Campo Fets besides Ca(m)po Fet, right? Campo (F)et for exclusively (females) and C(a)mpo Fet for (all) genders. And then all the past and future Ca(m)po Fets. Anyway, if anyone wants to write any story set in the Campo Fet universe, I wholeheartedly encourage it. Be creative, make a bunch of new characters or use the original ones, if anyone wants to use this universe I'd be thrilled!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>